The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for performing an electrosurgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic forceps including a shaft and a rotating assembly that is releasably and selectively engageable with a drive assembly of an endoscopic for rotating the shaft when the rotating assembly is rotated.